The proposed investigation is, firstly, to explore and demonstrate specific echocardiographic imaging techniques for quantifying left ventricular dysfunction and, secondly, to direct these techniques to several related studies of coronary artery disease. Quantification of dysfunction is to derive from differences in acoustic measurements of global and regional ventricular motion between normal human subjects and subjects with dysfunction. The advances in echocardiographic instrumentation necessary to the exploration are a three-dimensional snapshot ultrasonic camera system, a breadboard which is already being built, and a subsequently to be developed electronic scanner which will use a two-dimensional ultrasonic array. Both system types are eventually to include an extensive repertoire of gray-scale-preserving and image-enhancing techniques, as well as several interactive and non-interactive graphics options. The proposal covers a five year program with early engineering emphasis followed by instrument validation and medical research studies, the later assuming increasing prominence beginning with the second year.